Percy and Peony in Kingdom Hearts
by judygumm
Summary: For many years I have imagined having one girl for Sora and his friends. Then last year, I came up with my own character to have a twin brother and both of them have light magic. Peony is inspired by Princess Ozma, from The Wizard of Oz books and Kairi. Percy and Peony the twins are inspired by Luke and Leia from Star Wars. I do not own Kingdom Hearts, I only own Percy and Peony.
1. Chapter 1: The Real Truth

Chapter 1: The Real Truth

_A young maiden around fourteen years old, by the name of Princess Peony sat up from the floor on top a temple and she looked over the balcony and saw six maidens in six blue crystals they looked dead, but they are still alive. She looked around saw a golden keyhole in the shape of a heart filled with rainbow colors and it is being charged with electricity, as Peony looked, she saw a young girl around her age lying down on her back with short auburn hair, pale skin, and a necklace with a silver bead. She is dressed in a white tank top with a black one underneath, purple biker shorts underneath a purple skirt with a blue belt, white slip-on shoes with purple caps. She is wearing a black choker around her neck, a yellow wristband with a purple armband on her left arm and a pair of bracelets on her right arm._

_Peony didn't know what her name was and she slowly got up to her feet and felt pain in her right calf. Knowing that she'll make her leg worse, she slowly got back down on her knees and she crawled towards the lifeless girl and she tapped the lifeless girl's cheek gently and asked, "Are you okay? Can you hear me?"_

_She didn't respond and Peony's arms slowly wrapped around the girl and she held her tight in her arms._

_"What is going on here?" Peony asked out loud._

_All of a sudden a deep female voice spoke, "Her heart is gone and your heart will be gone soon." _

"_Surrender you heart to us Princess. We'll take your heart. Kairi's heart will be here soon." Said a deep voice causing Peony's spine to shiver with fright._

_Peony looked up and gasped and saw a very tall woman with green skin, a black horned headdress on her head, purple eyeliner around her wide yellow eyes, and long red manicured nails. She wore long purple and black robes and held a scepter with a glowing yellow-green orb. Next to her was a young boy with long white hair, bright blue eyes, pale skin, and he is dressed in a red shirt with a vest of dark purple, red, and maroon, with violet gloves, a blue belt, white sashes on each side of his legs, blue trousers with black boots and a keyblade with a red handle and a tip with a black heart. They were both standing in front of the keyhole._

"_Who are you two?" Peony glared at her and the boy. "And what do you want with me?"_

"_Well, well, Princess Peony, you arrived just in time to deliver your heart to activate the portal to Kingdom Hearts along with Kairi. As you asked who I am, I am Maleficent, the Mistress of all Evil."_

"_I am Ansem, Seeker of Darkness." Said the dark boy in two voices._

"_What do you want with my heart?" Peony asked angrily as she hugged Kairi closer to her chest in order to protect Kairi._

"_As you can see Princess, you are the eighth Princess of Heart. Your heart is the key to Kingdom Hearts. Surrender your heart." Said Ansem._

"_What will happen if I refuse?" Peony asked._

"_Then we will kill your friends and your brother." Said Maleficent._

_Peony looked down at herself and Kairi as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Well, I guess I have no choice."_

_Peony slowly stood up, ignored the pain in her leg and held out her chest. Then Ansem slammed his keyblade into Peony's chest and she cried out in pain as a ball of light came out and after Ansem removed it and she collapsed next to Kairi as the world went black._

* * *

><p>Peony sat up in her canopy bed and panted. She looked around and she realized that it was only a dream. Peony looked around and she saw on her left side and there was, her white terrier dog, Lily and she's curled up on her dog bed. Peony got Lily when her master gave Lily to Peony when she was 12 years old. On the right side of her bed was a vanity made of ebony wood with a mirror in the shape of an oval where some of her make up and jewelry are contained in the little boxes and drawers and her brushes and combs are held in vases and a closet where her dresses and shoes are stored.<p>

Near Lily's bed were three small beds where live three 14 inches tall china dolls, Rosella, Ariadne, and Carmen slept. Rosella, the first China doll with medium length auburn hair, hazel eyes, sat up wearing her green dress and put on her black shoes and walked over to Peony's bed and climbed up and sat next to her.

"Is everything all right Peony?" She asked putting her tiny porcelain hands into Peony's left hand.

"I guess so, what a dream!" Peony replied as she shuddered.

The second doll, Ariadne with long black hair, beige skin, and green eyes sat up. She wore a blue dress with black shoes.

The third doll, Carmen with brown hair pale skin, and blue eyes sat up too. She wore a red dress with black shoes.

Ariadne and Carmen got out of their beds and went to their washbowls.

"Good morning Peony hold did you sleep?" Asked Carmen.

"Okay, I guess, I had a strange dream about the Heartless." Said Peony.

"That's odd." Said Ariadne. "What happened in the dream Peony?"

"I don't feel like talking about it right now." Peony frowned. "I guess I'll tell Master and you three after the test."

She realized something today was the day of her test. "Speaking of which, I better get dress and ready."

Peony got out of her bed in her lavender nightgown and she saw went over to her wash bowl and splashed cold water on her face to wake herself up more and brushed her teeth. She looked over at a mannequin holding her dress it was purple with light purple lining with purple puffed/light purple sleeves. She removed the dress from the mannequin and put it over her head and pulled it down until it fitted her.

Peony sat on her vanity and she saw herself in her mirror. She had fair skin with blue-gray eyes, an oval face with long dark blonde hair that goes to her waist. She then took a brush and she started to brush her hair until the tangles came out and was straightened. She then twirled parts of her hair into a French braid, and she placed two amethyst stud earrings in her ears.

Peony opened the doors and walked up to the balcony leading to the outside world that is surrounding the tower. The grey clouds were rolling in the sky and the wall that surrounded the tower was keeping this place as a sanctuary. Around the wall was a moat filled with black sticky bubbly tar, the way across the moat was an old stone bridge. There was a gate as an opening in the wall.

She walked back into her room and closed the doors. She opened another door that led down to a staircase. She walked down into a big room. In the center of a room was a square shaped table with two chairs, one for Peony and one for her master when he visits. On top of the table are one small table and three small chairs for Carmen, Rosella, and Ariadne.

At another wall was a pantry where it stored the food and drink and a cupboard where it held a dish, a glass, spoon, fork, and knife with a teacup.

At another corner near the pantry was a fireplace where Peony lights fires for the winter and in front of the fireplace was a couch where there was a bookshelf where all of

Peony's books are stacked neatly with a small stand near with a candleholder, where Peony could have light to see when she is reading a story. On the other side of the couch was her sewing kit where she can do cross stitching, and knitting. At another wall was a crystal ball sitting on top of a brass stand where she could see the outside worlds. Near the crystal ball was a desk with Peony's training wand, papers, and small black bottles of ink, quills and her books about learning magic.

At the wall in the center wall is a door and it is locked on the outside and Peony never knew why Master keeps her locked in the tower for seven years. She assumed it was for her safety from the Heartless and he once told Peony, that she would leave when the time is right.

Today is the day Peony would finally be able to move the huge magic grey rock and she had a feeling that Master has something to say about why Peony was locked away in the tower right after she moves the rock with her magic. But a thought came to her? Should she tell Master about her dream? Would he tell her what this could mean?

Peony sat at her desk and she opened a book and looked at a page with a heartless creature. It looked so hideous and it makes her spine shiver with fright as his golden eyes were staring at her. Then all of a sudden Peony felt the room starting to vibrate and it meant Master is coming. Peony stood up and she gently stroked Lily who is barking and knew something was coming and Peony said to her gently, "Don't worry Lily, its only Master."

"Let's get through with this." Said Carmen.

Lily calmed down. Peony, Carmen, Ariadne, and Rosella walked straight to the center and they stood up straight and they all kept their faces firm and serious whenever Master is around. Lily walked over to Peony's side and sat next to Peony to stay obedient.

A bright light appeared and when the light vanished, Peony's master appeared. His name is Yen Sid and he is tall and slender with long billowing blue robes with sky blue lining. He has medium gray hair with a long gray beard that covers his chest with two ends, with thick gray eyebrows and beige skin and he is wearing a tall pointed blue hat with a golden crescent moon and golden stars.

Peony and her dolls curtsied as he walked gracefully to them and said with a firm and gentle voice, "How are you today Peony?"

"I am well, thank you Master." Peony said with her mouth in a straight line.

"I assume you are now ready to move the rock with your magic." Said Yen Sid.

"Yes, Master Yen Sid I am." Said Peony with patience. "Shall we go?"

"Yes, let us leave." Said Master.

Peony turned to her dolls. "I'll see you soon."

She walked towards Yen Sid and he waved his hands around himself and Peony and a golden light engulfed them and they were in a deserted field outside of the tower and just two feet away from them was a huge boulder and there was something special underneath it. Only magic can move it.

Peony walked slowly towards the rock and lifted her arms and her took a deep breath and she shoved her hands forward and felt the magic coming out of her hands and the magic flew out of her palms and they went towards the rock and they slowly moved it and then it tipped over.

Peony walked towards the place where the rock stood and there was a silver diadem with amethyst gems, a silver wand with amethyst jewels in the shape of a heart, and a silver amulet with an amethyst heart. Peony picked up the amulet and place it around her neck. Yen Sid picked up the diadem and placed it on Peony's head and he picked up the wand and gave it to Peony. "This wand and necklace were once your mother's. It was her dream to see you inherit these items. You have now passed the test and I will make you my heiress to become the Royal Sorceress."

Peony smiled and it was a dream come true. All of a sudden, the world started to double up and she felt dizzy, Peony landed on her knees and placed a hand on her head.

Yen Sid gasped and he knelt down and grabbed Peony on the shoulders. "Peony? Did you hurt yourself?"

"No." Said Peony. "I just feel dizzy and tired of a sudden."

"Let's get back to the tower." Said Yen Sid as he placed his right arm underneath Peony's knees and his left hand on Peony's upper back and stood up straight as he held Peony in his arms.

Peony felt the world turn black.

* * *

><p><em>As Peony blacked out from her heart being taken out of her body, then her soul came out and she saw a glowing ball of light floating into the rainbow keyhole. She then saw Kairi's soul floating towards her. <em>

"_Who are you?" She asked. "What's going on?"_

"_Kairi, I'm a friend of Sora." Peony said to Kairi in order for her to calm Kairi down, "My name is Peony."_

"_What has happened to Riku?" Kairi asked._

"_I'm not sure." Said Peony. "Something is definitely not right with him."_

_As the girls both floated higher, they saw the six other maiden's souls floating in the air. They were Cinderella, Aurora, Snow White, Alice, Jasmine, and Belle._

"_What is the meaning of this?" Asked Alice. "I'm not in my body."_

"_What do these horrible people want with our hearts?" Asked Snow White._

"_I'm believe I know why, they want to use our hearts to open the doorway into Kingdom Hearts. But the good news is that help is on the way." Said Peony._

"_What a relief." Said Belle. "Is Beast here?"_

"_He is Belle." Said Peony. "He's here to rescue you."_

"_That's good." She sighed._

"_What will we do, when our souls get back into our bodies?" Asked Jasmine._

"_I guess the only way to do this is to seal the door to Kingdom Hearts." Said Aurora._

"_With our hearts, we could seal it forever." Said Cinderella._

_Suddenly they all heard male voices calling Kairi's and Peony's names._

"_Peony!" The voice called. "Where are you sis?" _

"_Kairi!" Called another male voice._

"_Percy!" Cried Peony._

"_Sora!" Cried Kairi._

_Peony turned around and saw__ a white duck named Donald Duck dressed in a blue coat and a blue hat and he is holding a staff. Another one is a dog name Goofy and he is dressed in a green sweater with a black vest and yellow pants with brown boots and he has a yellow hat on his head. _

_The third one Peony recognized was a young boy around her age, it was Prince Percy, and Percy looked very familiar to Peony. He has fair skin with green eyes, an oval face and short dark brown hair and he is dressed in a teal blouse with brown pants and black boots. He has a bronze crown studded with green emeralds and an amulet with an emerald heart around his neck just like the necklace similar to Peony's__. _

_There was another boy with __brown spiky hair, fair skin, dark blue eyes, and he is dressed in a red jumpsuit that has a long zipper running through the middle, and it ends with puffy shorts. He wears a crown-chain on his left side and a loose blue belt around his waist. Above his jumpsuit, is a black hoodie that is blue on the inside and black on the outside with white sleeves ending in grey edging, white gloves with blue lines, black and yellow straps, and large black and yellow shoes, he is also wearing a silver amulet with a silver crown as a charm._

_They all gasped and the boys were both shocked and they ran towards the girls. The boy with the green eyes ran towards my body and wrapped his arms around it. _

"_Peony?" He cried as tears fell out of his eyes and he hugged Peony's body tightly "Please wake up! Don't be dead!"_

"_Percy! I'm right here." Peony cried, but Percy could not hear her. "I guess he can't he hear me because I'm not in my body." She thought to herself._

_Sora ran towards Kairi and held her in his arms and shook her. "Kairi! Kairi! Open your eyes!"_

"_Sora, it's me!" Cried Kairi, but like Percy, Sora could not hear her. "I'm sorry Kairi, I'm afraid, he can't hear you."_

"_It's no use." Said Ansem. Sora and Percy turn towards Ansem and glared at him. Even Kairi and Peony looked at Ansem and the girls both glared at him._

"_The girls lost their hearts." Said Ansem and he is sitting on top of the keyhole. "They both cannot wake up."_

_Sora placed Kairi down and knew something is not right. Percy slowly placed down his sister._

"_What?" Sora gasped. "You… you're not Riku."_

"_Who are you if you're not Riku?" Demanded Percy._

"_The keyblade cannot be completed." Said Ansem as he jumped off and floated down. "So long as the last princess of heart still sleeps." _

_Sora's eyes widened._

"_The princess…?" He looked down at Kairi._

_He then looked at Ansem in shock. "Kairi's a princess?"_

_Kairi gasped, "I'm a princess?"_

_"I knew you were one all along." Said Peony. "I am a Princess of Heart too."_

"_Yes, and without her power, the Keyhole will remain incomplete. It is time she and Peony awakened." Said Ansem, he then turned to Percy. "Your sister's heart is helping the Keyhole."_

_Percy's eye's widened, "Are you saying that Peony is a Princess of Heart too?" _

"_Yes." Said Ansem._

_Sora got even madder, "Whoever you are, let Riku go! Give him back his heart!"_

"_But first, you must give the princess back her heart." Said Ansem._

_A light flashed in Sora's chest and he clutched his chest and fell on his knees._

"_Sora!" Cried Donald._

"_What's…" Cried Sora._

"_Don't you see yet?" He asked. As he walked down the stairs, "The princess's heart is responding. It has been there all along. Kairi's heart rests within you."_

_Sora clutched his chest. "Kairi… Kairi's inside me?"_

"_I know all that there is to know." Said Ansem._

"_Tell me." Said Sora. "Who are you?"_

_"Who are you really, if you're not Riku?" Asked Percy as he tried to control his temper._

"_It is I, Ansem, the seeker of darkness." He walked towards Sora and Percy. Donald got mad and he ran towards Ansem and jumped, but Ansem held up his keyblade and blocked Donald and he landed on the stairs._

"_So, I shall release you now, Princess." Said Ansem as he prepared to strike Sora's chest. "Complete the Keyhole with your power. Open the door, lead me into everlasting darkness!"_

_He swung his keyblade and Kairi yelled "Sora!" and Sora heard her and he blocked Riku with his Keyblade. "Forget it!" He snapped. "There's no way you're taking Kairi's heart!"_

"Percy!" Yelled Peony, Percy then heard her. "_I have enough of you!" Yelled Percy. "You won't have Peony's heart and you're going to lose!" He grabbed his Keyblade and he and Sora started attacking Ansem. Peony and Kairi gasped and watched the two boys fighting Ansem._

* * *

><p>Peony eyes opened wide and she gasped and looked around. When she looked on the left side of her bed, she saw Master Yen Sid sitting in a chair next to her bed. Carmen, Rosella, and Ariadne were sitting on her dresser and Lily was sitting on top of her bed.<p>

"Are you all right Peony? Are you feeling better? You lost consciousness after you past the test." He asked filled with concern.

"Not really." Said Peony looking down at her hands, she then looked up at Yen Sid and her dolls.

"There's something I really need to tell you." Said Peony.

"You can tell me anything Peony." Said Yen Sid gently.

The dolls leaned in to hear Peony as she sat up.

"A new nights ago I've been having strange dreams about losing my heart to the Heartless." Said Peony. "Then last night I had the worst dream of all."

"What was it?" Asked Yen Sid.

Peony took a deep breath. "I dreamt that I was in a dark temple and I saw six maidens imprisoned in crystals, they were asleep. I turned around there was a keyhole that led to a place called Kingdom Hearts and I saw a young girl around my age by the name of Kairi, she wasn't moving so I went over to her with a broken leg and asked if she was all right but she didn't respond, when I held her in my arms, I saw two people standing before me."

"Who were they?" Asked Yen Sid.

"A tall woman that goes by the name of Maleficent and a man named Ansem is possessing a young boy named Riku. They told me to surrender my heart, or they will kill my friends and brother. I felt that I had no choice but to sacrifice my heart to them. So Ansem stabbed his keyblade in my chest and I saw a light come out of my chest and that's when I collapsed right next to Kairi and then I woke up. I had this other dream where right after I collapsed, I saw Kairi's soul and as I was talking to her and the six Princesses of Heart's souls, my brother, Percy and our friends, Sora, Donald, and Goofy came too late and Ansem said that Kairi is the last Princess of Heart and I am one as well. He challenged Sora and Percy to a fight." Said Peony.

"Is this all true, that I am Princess of Heart and I have a brother?" Asked Peony.

Yen Sid took a deep breath. "Yes, Peony, it is true. You are a Princess of Heart and you have a twin brother named Percy."

"Is that the reason why you locked me in for my own safety?" She asked.

"Yes, when you and Percy were very young, we both erased your memories of you two knowing each other and your past. When we discovered that you were a Princess of Heart, we knew that the Heartless would hunt you down, so while your parents went into hiding, I hide you away in the tower while King Mickey and Queen Minnie raised Percy as their own son."

"As in 'we' was there someone else?" asked Peony

"They were your parents, King Mickey and Queen Minnie and their friends."

"Out of curiosity, what is a Princess of Heart and what is Kingdom Hearts?" Asked Peony.

"The Princesses of Hearts are maidens with hearts of pure light, devoid of darkness." Said Yen Sid.

"Why are they called Princesses, Master?" Asked Peony.

"They are called 'Princesses' due to whoever can gather them and can summon the Final Keyhole, giving the person access to Kingdom Hearts and rule the universe."

"What would happen if I were to lose my heart?" Asked Peony

"You will not turn into a Heartless, as long as your heart has pure light." Said Yen Sid.

"Somehow, Master Yen Sid, now that you told me about what I once had, I wish there was a way, I could find a way to remember my past." Said Peony.

"I have something." Said Yen Sid, he took out a small vial with green liquid, which, looked like a potion, and he took out a cup filled with tea and he poured the potion in the tea.

"Drink this and you will regain your memories." He said and Peony took the cup and she sipped the tea and she felt the liquid sliding down her throat and boiled in her stomach and she saw flashbacks of her memories flowing in her head of her and her brother. She then came back into reality.

"Did it work?" Asked Yen Sid.

"Yes Master, it did. I now remember everything." Said Peony as she placed the cup on her nightstand.

"That is good. You might as well get some rest Peony," Said Yen Sid. "You're going to have a long journey."

"Will I ever see you again Master?" Asked Peony. "Do you have to go so soon?"

"You will Peony." Said Yen Sid as he smiled. "You'll be fine."

"Thank you for looking after me." She said.

"Always will, and I will always be there for you." Yen Sid smiled and took Peony's head.

He then let go and stepped back and he disappeared in a flash of light. Peony lays her back flat on her bed, as her dolls pulled the blanket over her shoulders and they climbed down the ladder and they crawled back into their beds.

"Good night girls." Said Peony.

"Good night Peony." They said and the fell asleep.

"Good night Lily."

Lily then walked to the end of the bed and she curled up and fell asleep, Peony closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Adventure

Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 2

In a world known as Disney Castle, a young boy named Prince Percy was enjoying a stroll in the palace. He always enjoyed exploring places. As he walked, his black terrier dog, Toto was walking behind his ankles. Percy is a slender young boy with fair skin, an oval face, green eyes, and short brown hair. He wore a bronze crown, a teal shirt, brown pants, black boots, and he wore a bronze amulet around his neck with an emerald charm in the shape of a heart.

As he walked through the hallways he saw his mentor, the Royal Magician, Donald Duck and Goofy his mentors appeared. Donald was a short white duck clothed in dark blue robes with a tall hat and the pointed end was twisted into a square. Goofy was a tall dog and he is wearing poufy orange pants with a blue and orange vest with his left arm fully covered with armor, especially the shoes, and a helmet on top of his head.

"Good morning your Highness." Said Donald with great respect. "Are you ready for your test?"

"Yes Donald I am." Today was his test to prove that he can control his magic and become King of Disney Castle.

"Well let's go!" Said Goofy.

Donald waved his staff and they appeared in an area. With traps and dummies that are the shapes of the Heartless creatures.

"Ready?" Asked Donald.

"Yes." Said Percy. He stood back and raised his hands and he felt his hands grew warm and a golden light appeared. He saw the heartless dummies coming towards him and the light shot out of his hand and they were destroyed.

Goofy threw Percy a sword. Percy caught it and he jumped over the booby traps and he swung away at the dummies and he kept fighting until every dummy was destroyed.

He panted and walked towards his mentors, they were both impressed.

"You did a good job, Percy." Said Goofy.

"Congratulations Percy, you passed your test and you'll make a great sorcerer, warrior, and King of Disney Castle." Said Donald as he smiled.

Percy hugged his friends, "Thank you guys. You two are like my best friends."

"It's nothing, let's see the King and Queen and Daisy." Said Donald as he waved his staff and they were back in the throne room of Disney Castle where King Mickey was sitting on the throne with Pluto on his left side of the throne and Queen Minnie and Daisy were talking. Queen Minnie is wearing a golden crown on her head, a pink ball gown and white gloves and a golden ring. Her lady-in-waiting, Daisy is wearing a purple dress with a golden circlet with a purple gem and lavender gloves.

"How was the test my son?" Asked Mickey.

"It was great and I passed." Said Percy.

Queen Minnie smiled, "That's wonderful Percy."

"Thank you." He said.

All of a sudden, Percy felt the world spinning around, and he saw some stars and then he passed out on the floor.

Everyone gasped and gathered around the unconscious prince. Toto started barking.

"Percy!" Cried Minnie.

"Son!" Cried Mickey as he held his son's head in his hands, Percy's skin was turning pale.

"We better put him in bed." Said Daisy.

Donald waved his staff and they all went into Percy's room, the magic gently carried Percy and laid him gently on his canopy bed with green sheets and curtains. Donald waved his wands over Percy's clothes and they disappeared and he was wearing his teal nightshirt.

"Let's let him rest for a while." Said Daisy as she stroked Percy's hair. Goofy pulled the covers over Percy.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Asked Goofy.

"He'll feel better tomorrow." Said Minnie.

"Let him sleep." Said Donald.

"I'll see you later Percy." Said Mickey as he kissed Percy's forehead. Minnie then kissed Percy's forehead.

The four friends left the bedroom and closed the door. Toto curled up on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Percy felt a hand on his shoulder and he slowly opened his eyes and saw his adopted father King Mickey looking over him wearing a black cloak.<p>

"Mornin' Percy." Said Mickey as he rubbed his hand on Percy's hair.

"Father," Percy looked at his clock, "It's two o'clock in the morning."

"Sorry to wake you up, but I have to leave."

"Where are you going?" Percy asked.

"I don't have time, I left you a letter that will explain everything." He kissed Percy's forehead. "Good night Percy."

"Good night father." Said Percy as he laid his head on his pillow and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>When Percy woke up the next morning, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. As he looked at his desk, he noticed a big green case and a letter on top. He threw the covers off and went towards his desk, and he sat down in his chair and he opened the letter and it was from the King.<p>

_Dear Percy, congrats for passin' your test. I'm sorry if I woke you up in the middle of the night, I had to say goodbye to you because I need to go to check out something. But first, I left you a gift for passin' your test and a potion for you to bring back the memories of your past. There is a big secret we kept to ourselves for many years._

"What is this secret?" Asked Percy, he looked back into the letter.

_The secret is that you have a twin sister. _

"What?" Cried Percy as his green eyes widened, "I have a sister?"

_Her name is Peony she is locked in a tower in a world called Abandoned Valley. Your foster mother and I, your birth parents (who are also Peony's parents), Yen Sid and the magic council, and our friends knew that Peony was in grave danger. So we erased her memories and your memories about each other and both of your pasts._

Percy took out the vial and opened the cork and placed it to his lips and drank the potion and felt it boil in his stomach. He then saw flashbacks of his twin sister Peony running in the fields with him when they were both children.

He then came back to his senses. "Peony, I remember you." Percy looked back into his letter.

_After drinkin' this potion you must grab this gift and head down to the library to see Donald and Goofy, they got a letter from me this morning and I told them I left 'cause there's big trouble brewin'. I don't know why, but the stars have been blinkin' out one by one. And disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you and our friends but I've gotta go check it out. There's someone with a "key" – the key to our survival and your gift is a key to, both of the keys are the keys to our survival. So I need you, Donald, and Goofy to find someone with the other key, and stick with him, and free your sister in Abandoned Valley. We need that key and your key or we're doomed! So go to Transverse Town with Donald and Goofy and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction to find the key and Peony._

_Thanks son, Father._

Percy's hands reached towards the box and he opened it and inside there was a keyblade, the handle was bronze with an emerald heart at the tip and a key chain with an emerald heart.

"This is amazing!" Cried Percy.

Percy got off from his desk and he took off his nightshirt and he threw on his clothes, his teal shirt, brown pants, black boots, and his amulet. He grabbed a bronze bag and took his keyblade, opened the door and called to Toto.

"Come on Toto." Said Percy. "We have a long journey. Let's go!"

Toto ran after Percy as they both ran down the stairs and headed towards the library.

As Percy rushed towards the doors to the library and before he could knock, he heard a conversation from inside.

"Oh, dear!" Cried Daisy. "What could this mean?"

"It means we'll just have to trust the king." Said Minnie.

"Gwarsh, I sure hope he's all right." Said Goofy.

"Your Highness." Said Donald. "Don't worry. We'll find the king and this 'key'."

"Thank you, both of you." Said Minnie.

Percy knocked on the door, everyone inside the library gasped.

"It's the prince, should we let him in?" Asked Goofy.

"No he can't come, it's too dangerous." Said Donald.

"I can hear you from inside, Donald!" Percy yelled. "Are you going to let me in or not? I'm not going anywhere until you let me in. If you don't, I'll have to burn down the door!"

"Just leave us…." Before Donald could snap, "Donald, please let him in. He deserves to know the truth." Said Daisy.

"Come on in my son." Said Minnie and Percy opened the doors and came in.

"How are you this morning?" Asked Daisy.

"Fine, I guess." Said Percy. He looked around and noticed King Mickey is not here in the library. "Where's father?"

"He left." Said Donald. "He noticed the stars were going out and this morning, he left me a message telling me that me and Goofy need to find the key or we're doomed, so..."

Everyone, including Donald noticed the keyblade in Percy's hand and they all gasped.

"Percy!" Cried Donald. "Where did you get that keyblade?"

"Father gave it to me, he also left me a letter with a potion that brought back my memories and told me about Peony."

Everyone gasped when he mentioned Peony.

"When did he told you about your sister?" Asked Minnie.

"This morning, he left me a letter and it said I must go with Donald and Goofy to go to Transverse Town and to free my sister." Said Percy. "Why didn't anyone tell me about my sister?"

"Because your sister was in danger and if she were still in the castle, she would be kidnapped by the Heartless." Said Minnie, "Your sister is waiting in the tower waiting to be reunited with you, her twin brother."

He turned to Donald and Goofy. "If you two are going somewhere, I'm going too."

He turned to Donald, Daisy, Goofy and Minnie and begged, "Mother can I go with Donald and Goofy? Please? Please? Please? Please?"

Minnie thought for a moment, "Of course Percy, you deserved to be reunited with your sister."

"Thanks." He said.

"Daisy, can you take care of-" Said Donald.

"Of course." Said Daisy. "You be careful, now, the three of you." Said Daisy.

"Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you." Said Queen Minnie as her head turned to the desk.

"Who?" Asked Percy as he and his friends leaned forward.

"Over here!" A voice called as he jumped high. It was a cricket with olive skin, thin black eyebrows, four-fingered hands, and wears a royal blue top hat with an orange band near the base, a red vest with a single, pink button on the front, a yellow ascot, a black blazer, and a high-colored white shirt, tan pants, and yellow shoes with black tips and he is carrying a red umbrella.

"Cricket's the name." He said. "Jiminy Cricket, at your service."

"We hope for your safe return." Said Minnie. "Please help the king and the princess."

"Don't worry mother, we'll be fine. Peony and the keyblade master will be safe with us." Said Percy as he and Donald place their hands to their chests as they stood up straight.

Goofy was on Minnie and Daisy's side and he then stood up straight and placed a hand to his head like a soldier.

"You're coming, too!" Yelled Donald as he pulled Goofy's arm and dragged him out of the Library.

* * *

><p>Percy, Jiminy, Donald, Goofy, and Toto left the library and Donald opened a door that led to a staircase.<p>

As Percy, Donald, Goofy and Toto walked down the stairs, Jiminy Cricket rode on Goofy's helmet as he explained how he got to Disney Castle.

"Gawarsh, Jiminy, your world disappeared, too?"

"How did you manage to escape?" Asked Percy. Toto ran up ahead and he sat and waited for his master and friends to catch up.

"And as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle." Said Jiminy.

"Goofy?" Asked Donald.

"Oh right…" Said Goofy. "I gotcha. While we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. We've gotta protect world border."

"Order." Said Donald, as he got annoyed.

"Right. World Order." He said as he laughed.

Donald grunted.

As they reached the hallway they headed towards a door that is in the shape of the crown. "I'll guess we'll need new duds when we get there." Said Goofy.

They went through the door and walked down the stairs in a big room filled with gadgets and pulleys and a giant gloved white hand.

"I never had been in this room before." Said Percy.

Up in a platform were two chipmunks, Chip and Dale and they were operating the devices and machines.

In the center was a ship in the colors red, yellow, orange, and white with three seats underneath a dome. As they reached the Gummi Ship, Donald walked towards a horn and called to the Chip and Dale.

"Hello up there?" Called Donald. "Donald Duck to launch crew. Anytime you're ready."

Dale pulled a lever the machines went fast, three giant white gloved hands appeared and one picked up Goofy by the waist and he hung upside down, the second one picked up Donald and he was upside down too as he glared and crossed his arms, and Percy was picked up by the waist as he held Toto in his arms. They were both lowered into the Gummi Ship and Pluto ran and jumped into the ship.

The doorway in the shape of Mickey's head opened, showing a runway. The Gummi Ship rose and pointed towards the exit.

Daisy and Minnie were on the platform and watched Percy, Donald, and Goofy preparing to take off. Donald gave thumbs up and a wink and the rockets were about to go off.

"BLAST OFF!" Yelled Donald as he pointed his finger.

Then a red arrow appeared pointing down, and the floor on the Gummi ship rolled in half and it went down a tunnel and everyone on the ship screamed.

As the ship was out of the tunnel, the Gummi Ship blasted off into the depths of space.

"Next stop, Transverse Town!" Cried Donald.

"That was some crazy ride!" Cried Goofy.

"Next time I ride in this ship, I'm gonna wear a seatbelt." Said Percy as he settled into his seat and looked around the universe. This journey is going to be epic!


	3. Chapter 3: Transverse Town

The Gummi Ship arrived at Transverse Town in two hours. The trio walked out and Donald and Goofy's clothes changed except for Percy.

Donald is dressed in a blue coat with a blue cap and Goofy is dressed in a green sweater with a black vest and yellow pants with brown boots. He has a yellow hat on his head.

As Percy, Donald, Goofy, Toto, and Pluto entered Transverse Town, there were lights and many shops. As they walked into the forum, Goofy stopped and looked up and he pointed something in the sky and said as Donald and Percy looked up and gasped, "Look, a star's goin' out!"

A star flashed bright and then it vanished. Donald looked at Goofy and Percy and said, "Come on. Let's hurry."

So the trio and the other dogs walked as they ventured into town.

As they walked up the stairs and came to an edge they saw nothing, Donald crossed his arms and said impatiently, "Where's that key?"

"Be patient Donald." Percy said patiently.

Goofy said, "Hey, ya know, maybe we ought to go find Leon."

As they kept walking, Pluto sniffed and walked and sniffed to the left as Percy, Donald, Goofy went to the right Goofy noticed it and stopped and said to Donald, "Uh, Donald. Ya know, I betcha that…"

Donald stopped and rolled his eyes and said, "Aw, what so you know, you big palooka?" He kept walking and Goofy called to Pluto, "Hmm… Come on, Pluto."

Percy, Toto, Donald, and Goofy walked to an edge and they saw no sign of the key.

"Not here either." Said Donald folding his arms and tapping his foot impatiently.

"This could take a while…" Said Goofy.

"Let's go into another alley." Percy suggested as he saw another alley.

Percy, Donald, Goofy, and Toto walked down an alley and it was dark and there were lights around.

"Gwarsh it's spooky here." Said Goofy.

"Could be worse." Said Percy.

"How?" Asked Donald.

"Could get attacked." Percy replied. "You know Donald, sometimes I think you are a big chicken."

"Aw, phooey. I'm not scared." Said Donald.

A finger tapped Donald's shoulder and he jumped high in the air, screamed, and landed on Goofy's shoulders and held onto him tight. Toto barked and growled at the attacker behind them, Percy grabbed his Keyblade for protection and he jumped and turned around to attack, but it was a young girl in her early twenties. She was tall and slender with fair skin, green eyes, a heart shaped face, and long brown hair in a braid down her back with a pink bow and curls on each side of her face. She is wearing a pink dress with magenta lining and buttons going down the front all of which are buttoned except for the last two. She has a black ribbon tied around her neck like a bow. She has a loose lilac belt around her waist with black string tied into a bow on it and she has a wired bracelet on her left fist.

"Excuse me, did the King send you?" She asked.

Donald and Goofy turned around and saw her.

"Oh yes, Father did send us here." Said Percy as he put his keyblade away and picked up Toto. "I am Percy, Prince of Disney Castle. These are my friends, Donald Duck and Goofy and this is my dog Toto."

"My name is Aerith." Said the young girl. "Let me take you to my place where we can talk some more."

As they walked Percy turned his head to Donald. "I told you, you were a chicken." Teased Percy. "BAWK, BAWK, BAWK!"

"Very funny Percy!" Hissed Donald.

* * *

><p>They arrived in Aerith's room. It was very beautiful, the doors and the windows were red and encased with golden dragons. Aerith sat on her canopy bed and looked at the trio as Percy, Donald, and Goofy stand in front of her. Toto jumped on the bed and sat next to Aerith.<p>

"Okay, you know there are many worlds out there besides your castle, your sister's tower and this town right?" She asked.

"Yeah." Said Donald.

Goofy covered his mouth with his hands and said, "But they're supposed to be a secret."

"Why must _they_ be a secret?" Percy asked Aerith.

"They've been secret because they've never been connected. Until now." Toto laid himself on Aerith's lap and she stroked him as she kept her eyes to Percy and his friends, "When the Heartless came, everything changed."

"The Heartless?" Asked Percy.

"They are creatures without hearts. The darkness in people's hearts, that's what attracts them. There is darkness within every heart." Said Aerith. "Have you three heard of someone named Ansem?"

"Ansem?" Asked Goofy confused.

"Who's Ansem?" Percy asked curiously.

"He was studying the Heartless. He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report." Said Aerith.

Donald folded his arms and tapped his foot impatiently. Goofy leaned in and asked, "Gawrsh, uh, can we see it?"

"Its pages are scattered everywhere." Said Aerith.

"Scattered?" Asked Donald.

"To where?" Asked Percy.

Aerith replied, "To many worlds."

"Oh, then maybe the king went to find 'em." Said Goofy.

Donald nodded in agreement.

"That must have been why he left in a hurry." Percy replied to Aerith.

"Yes, those are my thoughts exactly." Said Aerith.

"We've gotta find him quick!" Exclaimed Goofy.

"Wait!" Cried Donald. "First, we need that "key"!"

"And we need to rescue my sister."

"That's right." Said Aerith. "The Keyblade."

Percy looked at his Keyblade and said "So the Keyblade chose me right?"

"Exactly." Said Aerith.

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade." Said Aerith. "That's why they'll keep coming after you and the other Keyblade master, no matter what."

"But I never asked for a Keyblade when I passed my test with my magic, and to show that I'll be King of Disney Castle one day." Said Percy.

"The Keyblade chooses its master and it chose you." Said Aerith. "And it chose someone else."

"But how did this happen? I remember falling asleep after I passed my test and I woke up later and I found the Keyblade on my desk and the note Father sent me and I drank a potion that gave my memories back." Replied Percy.

"I can tell that you're special with that keyblade. Yuffie and Leon are in the room next door, we must join them." Said Aerith as she stood up.

Donald walked to the door that leads to the next room and the door flew opened and as it slammed Donald, a girl around sixteen years old ran out. She had short black hair, pale skin, a round face, blue grey eyes, a silver headband around her forehead, a yellow scarf around her neck, a green tube top, two blue belts holding it up, tan short shorts with another loose, blue belt around her waist, white socks that reach to her mid thighs, orange shoes, and mesh sleeves on her arms that disappear into orange, fingerless gloves with black bands constricting the ends.

"Yuffie!" Cried Aerith and she went after her friend.

Percy heard a voice in the other room, "Sora, let's go!" It was Leon.

Before Percy went into the room he heard glass breaking and Leon and Sora had already jumped out of the window to defeat a Heartless.

Percy went to Goofy and the door closed to its' frame and they saw Donald flat on the wall. Percy and Goofy helped unflatten Donald and Percy asked him, "Donald, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He said grumpily. "Next time that person better watch out before he slams a door on me!"

"Let's go and fight!" Said Percy.

* * *

><p>Percy, Donald, Goofy and Toto ran to the balcony and two soldiers appeared in front of them. Toto growled and barked at them, Goofy grabbed his shield, Donald took out his magician's staff, and Percy grabbed his Keyblade and they were prepared to fight.<p>

"Gawrsh, are these the Heartless guys?" Asked Goofy.

"Something tells me, they are the Heartless." Percy replied.

"Let's go get 'em Goofy and Percy." Yelled Donald.

Before the fight started, a light blasted out of nowhere and they were catapulted into the air, as they screamed Percy saw a boy around his age with a weapon walking and when he saw Percy, Donald, and Goofy, he tried to run, but Percy, Donald, and Goofy landed right on top of him and they were all dizzy. Toto landed on Percy's back and was safe. When Donald, Goofy and Percy recovered their senses they looked at his weapon and it was a keyblade with a long silver Keychain extending from the hilt, and a token in the shape of Hidden Mickey dangles at the end of the chain. The blade and the teeth of the Keyblade are silver, the rain guard is blue, and the guard is bright gold. The teeth of the Keyblade form the outline of a crown.

"The Key!" Donald, Goofy and Percy exclaimed and smiled at the same time. All of a sudden, everything started to shake like there was an earthquake and the exits were blocked by stonewalls. All of a sudden, four Heartless Soldiers appeared and Percy, Donald, Goofy and the boy all fought one each.

After defeating all the Soldiers, Percy went over to the boy to see if he's all right. "Are you okay?" Percy asked him.

The boy dusted himself, "I'm fine, thanks."

Percy took a look at the boy. This boy has spiky brown hair, fair skin, dark blue eyes, and he is dressed in a red jumpsuit that has a long zipper running through the middle, and it ends with puffy shorts. He wears a crown-chain on his left side and a loose blue belt around his waist. Above his jumpsuit, is a black hoodie that is blue on the inside and black on the outside with white sleeves ending in grey edging, white gloves with blue lines, black and yellow straps, and large black and yellow shoes, He is wearing a silver amulet with a silver crown as a charm.

Just as the four of them were about to go somewhere, huge pieces of armor came down from the sky, and they placed themselves together into a Heartless creature also known as the Guard Armor.

Percy felt the magic in his body making him determined to fight the Guard Armor and as he swung his arms around, Percy went for his left arm. The boy went for his right arm. Goofy went for his left leg and Donald went for his right arm. After the boy defeated his right arm, they all went for the back and Percy helped the boy give the Guard Armor a final blow.

As the head fell off, a heart appeared and the remains vanished. Percy felt proud that he defeated a giant Heartless for the first time. Leon and Yuffie ran towards him and his friends.

Leon has long brown hair, blue eyes, and he has a scar which runs across the bridge of his nose and he is clothed in a white undershirt, with a black coat with short sleeves and there was a red Griever on each sleeve, black pants, black gloves on his hands, black zipper-lined shoes, a silver Griever necklace. He has three brown belts on his left forearm and has three buckles on his right thigh, while he wore three black belts on his left thigh and his pants have a vertical zipper going down on each side of his legs. He wears two brown belts and two black ones around his hips, which are all loose and a black one worn properly around his waist.

Percy went over to the boy, "Are you okay?"

"I'm good." Said the boy.

"My friends and I have been looking for you, Sora." Percy replied.

The boy who is known as Sora looked at Percy, Donald, and Goofy and asked, "So, you were looking for me?"

"Uh huh!" Said Donald and Goofy as they nodded.

"Correct." Percy said to him.

"They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade." Said Leon as Yuffie nodded.

"And they have one with them as well." Said Yuffie.

"Hey, why don't you come with us?" Asked Goofy. "We can go to other worlds on our vessel."

The boy's head went down and said with his eyes closed, "I wonder if I could find Riku and Kairi."

"Of course." Said Donald.

The boy's head went up, his blue eyes filled with hope. His friends must be so important to him.

Donald and Goofy turned to each other and talked quietly. "Are you sure?" Asked Goofy.

Donald frowned, "Who knows? But we need him to find the King and the Princess."

Leon walked up to them, "Sora go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends."

Sora's head went down and said glumly, "Yeah, I guess."

Donald said to him as he held a finger up, "But you can't come along looking like that. Understand?"

"No frowning." Said Donald as he frowned.

"No sad face. Okay?" Donald made a sad face.

"Yeah, ya gotta look funny, like us!" Said Goofy.

Donald pushed him out of the way and said as he smiled, "This boat runs on happy faces."

"Happy?" Said Sora glumly. Goofy leaned on Donald as they watched him closely. Percy leaned forward to watch him do something funny. Sora lifted his head and his eyes were wide and he made a funny smile and his face turned confused.

Donald, Goofy, and Percy laughed so hard.

Goofy said as he laughed, "That's one funny face!"

"That is the funniest face I ever saw in my life." Percy cried out.

Sora smiled and said, "Okay why not? I'll go with you guys."

Percy, Donald, and Goofy introduced them selves.

"Donald Duck." Said Donald.

"Name's Goofy." Said Goofy.

Percy stood up straight and bowed, "I am Prince Percy, at your service."

"I'm Sora." Said Sora.

Goofy said, "All for one, one for all." They put their hands together just like a team in a game.

Leon came to them and said, "Make sure you're prepared for the journey ahead of you. We don't know how far the Heartless have spread."

Yuffie spoke up, "Check out the shops here. They've got some pretty neat stuff!"

"This is from all of us." Said Aerith. She gave the four a pouch and it contains 500 munny.

"Spend it as you see fit. And this is from Leon." Said Aerith as she gave them an elixir.

"Good luck!" Said Yuffie.

Aerith said to Sora, "I hope you find your friends." She turned to Percy, "I hope you find your sister."

"Look out for each other." Said Leon. "Keep your spirits up."

"Thank you all for the support. I might bring Peony here to meet all of you." Percy said to them.

Sora turned to Donald and Goofy. Donald says, "The Gummi ship is outside that gate."

"The what?" Asked Sora.

"That's our ship." Percy replied.

"Wait 'til you see it." Said Goofy.

"Hold on." Said Donald. "Sora, Percy, this is for you." Percy and Sora both attained the power of fire and learned the magic spell Fire. Sora got used to the spell of fire and Percy learned it fast since Donald was his mentor in magic.

Donald said to Sora, "Now you can use magic, too." He turned to Goofy, "Goofy, give him that other thing."

"What?" Asked Goofy.

"You know!" Snapped Donald.

Goofy remembered, "Oh yeah."

Now Sora and Percy both learned Dodge Roll. "Abilities allow you to do all sorts of things. Guess we should look for 'em along the way, huh?" Said Goofy.

"Okay, is that it?" Asked Sora. "Let's get going!"

"Not 'til we're ready." Said Donald.

"Well, I see big adventures coming their way!" Said Jiminy. "Looks like it's up to me to keep track of it all in my journal!"

After Sora, Donald, Goofy, Toto, Jiminy, and Percy got on the Gummi Ship and took off, Sora told them what happened to his home and his friends. Percy showed compassion to Sora as he stroked Toto on his lap.

"I understand. So do Donald and Goofy. Before we find your friends and the King, we must go to Abandoned Valley and free my sister. She'll give us more help. Don't worry Sora, we'll give you all the help we can." Percy took Sora's hands into his own as a promise to him.

Sora smiled at Percy and said, "Thanks Percy. Tell me more about your sister, what's her name?"

Percy took a deep breath and look at Sora's blue eyes. "Her name is Peony and she's my twin sister. She's not a Keyblade master she's a sorceress. We both knew each other when we were little. We discovered we have magic powers and our parents, the King and Queen who both raised me, and their friends were all amazed that we both have magic running in our veins. But one time the Heartless attacked us and our magic saved us. The others knew that my sister would not be safe at Disney Castle so they erased our memories while our parents went into hiding and Peony was placed in a tower for 7 years."

"She lived by herself in that tower?!" Said Sora as his eyes widened.

"Yes, but she did have a sorcerer, who taught her magic and raised her by himself as she grew older. I have a feeling she got her memory back about me and her past." Percy said. "I'm looking forward to seeing her again."

As Donald drove the ship and he called to Percy and Sora, "Abandoned Valley straight ahead!" Percy and Sora ran to the window and they saw a tall tower surrounded by a tall stone, wall and a gate in the front of the wall and there was a long stone bridge to get from the other side to the gate.

"I hope you recognize me Peony." Percy mumbled as the Gummi Ship flew straight towards the tower.


	4. Chapter 4: Abandoned Valley

Inside the tower Peony packed some clothes, food, books, and items in an endless bag that can fit everything in it. She placed a lavender cloak around her neck. She placed her new wand on a silver belt on the left side of her dress. Peony placed a new purple collar around Lily's neck and she crawled into a basket and Peony opened a lid so Lily, Ariadne, Carmen, and Rosella can ride in.

"I can't wait to see you again Percy." She said as she adjusted the diadem on her head. Peony went to the balcony and looked at the area surrounding Abandoned Valley and she saw four figures walking toward her tower and she recognized the four people from her dream. Donald, Goofy, and Percy were the ones she knew from her childhood. The new face she recognized is Sora's. She noticed he is wearing strange clothes and he too is carrying a keyblade, just like her brother.

Peony's heart started to beat faster and a thought came to her head. _They are here! So is my brother! _She stood on the balcony and waited for them to get across the moat. Peony hoped they didn't fall in the tar pit. She noticed some Heartless creatures coming around the tower and Peony immediately ran back in the room and closed the doors to hide and stay safe.

* * *

><p>Sora, Percy, Donald and Goofy reached the bridge and Percy looked around. Sora came to the edge of the moat and looked down and called to his friends, "Hey there's tar down there!"<p>

Donald, Goofy and Percy ran over to where Sora was standing and they bend down and looked into the moat. The tar was black, bubbly, and scary looking. Goofy leaned in so close that he almost fell in and Sora and Percy grabbed him around his waist and pulled him up. They all took deep breaths and Percy said to Goofy, "Geez Goofy you almost gave us heart attacks!"

"Sorry Percy I was just takin' a look to see if the King's down there."

"Goofy!" Said Donald impatiently, "If he was down there, he would sink in the tar and turn into a fossil!"

Percy looked at the bridge that goes to the gate and said, "I guess the bridge is the only way across. Let's go and what ever you guys do, don't look down."

Donald and Goofy looked at each other, "Don't be chickens you two, just take small steps, don't look down and you'll be fine." Percy teased them and Goofy went first, Donald went second, Sora went third and Percy went last. The four took slow and small steps and Goofy was muttering to himself "Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down."

When Goofy tripped over and landed on the bridge he looked down at the tar and cried as he screamed, "Guys! I'm lookin' down! Ahhhhh!" He jumped to his feet and turned around and said, "I can't do it, it's too scary!"

"Don't be a chicken! You're the King's Captain of the Guard! Don't you want to save the King and the Princess?" Snapped Donald.

"I'd love to but I'm too scared!" Goofy cried out.

Percy got in front of Donald and said to him, "I'll deal with him."

Percy turned to Goofy and said, "What if I use my fire magic to make you move?" He asked Goofy and Percy used his right hand and created a ball of fire to appear on his palm and as Percy's hand got close to Goofy, he got so scared and backed up as Donald and Sora followed Percy.

"Please Percy! Don't do that!"

"Oh I'm sorry!" Teased Percy. "You mean this?"

The ball of fire grew big on his palm and Goofy backed up with his eyes closed, when he stepped on the other side of the bridge and felt solid ground, he looked at his friends and his feet he took a big sigh of relief and said, "Well that wasn't bad huh?"

Percy put out the ball of fire on his hand and he touched Goofy's shoulder and said as he smiled, "That'll do Goofy, that'll do."

They walked through the gate and looked around, there was nothing around the tower except the stone wall and it looked so spooky for Princess Peony to live in a place like this, they looked up at the tower and it was 20 feet tall and there was a balcony and the doors were closed and Percy had a feeling that they were not the only ones here. Percy, Sora, Donald, and Goofy saw a door at the bottom of the tower that led up to Peony's room.

"This was easy." Said Sora.

"I don't think so Sora." Said Percy, "It looks too quiet, too easy."

"Oh what could be scary?" Asked Donald.

As they walked towards it, a giant Heartless appeared, he is a lot more, worse than the Giant Armor. He looked like a dark purple giant spider and he was shooting webs at them from his abdomen.

Sora, Percy, Donald, and Goofy prepared them selves for battle.

"Attack!" Yelled Percy!

Percy started to attack the giant Spider's head, Donald attacked the right side of the spider's legs, Goofy attacked the left side of his four legs and Sora attacked the abdomen.

As Percy, Sora, Donald and Goofy attacked the Spider, more Heartless creatures in the shape of black things with glowing yellow eyes attacked them.

One heartless cut Percy's arm and he started to bleed, he ignored it and since there were so many of them, they were being blasted with light magic from above and Percy looked up and from the balcony was a young girl around his age by blasting the black Heartless with her light magic from her magic wand.

After giving a final blow to the giant spider, Percy, Sora, Donald, and Goofy finished off the black heartless with Peony, at the top of the tower giving the four help. She looked down at them and Percy called to her, "Thanks the help, are you Peony?"

"Yes I am. You must be Percy. Donald? Goofy? Is that really you two?" Peony called to Donald and Goofy.

"Yes Peony it's us fer sure! It's just like yesterday when you left to stay in this tower!" Goofy called to Peony.

"Come up to my room I'm locked inside from the outside." Called Peony.

"We'll be right up in a few minutes. Are you packed?" Percy called to Peony.

"I'm all ready." Peony called.

So Percy walked over to the door and opened it and there were a set of stairs in a spiral. "It's going to be a long walk up the stairs to reach Peony's room. Is anyone willing to go up the stairs?"

"We'll make it." Said Sora filled with determination.

So Percy, Sora, Donald, and Goofy started to walk up the stairs and when they reached another ten feet they took a break and they were worn out.

"Why didn't anyone install an elevator?" Asked Sora as they reached ten feet in the tower.

"What's an elevator?" Percy asked filled with curiosity.

"It's a device installed in a building for people to go up and down when they don't feel like going up the stairs." Said Donald. "I guess there's many stuff that's new for you and your sister to learn."

So Sora, Percy, Donald and Goofy kept walking up the stairs and they were almost there to Peony's room.

After seeing the others coming in the door and coming up the stairs in the tower, Peony felt more excited to hug her twin brother and she's curious about the other boy they brought with them.

A few minutes later, Peony can hear the footsteps getting closer and closer. She felt more excited.

Outside of Peony's room, Percy, Sora, Donald, and Goofy reached the door, and they collapsed from exhaustion and Percy saw the door and there was a wooden block in front of the door and before Percy lifted the wooden block, Percy knocked on the door and he heard Peony called, "Please come in."

Percy lifted the wooden block and opened the door and he saw Peony in the middle of the room and he felt tears filling his eyes and he ran towards his sister and Peony ran towards him with tears filling her eyes and when they reached each other, they hugged each other in their arms tightly and Sora, Donald, and Goofy watched both brother and sister hugged into each other's arms and the twins looked at each other.

"I never thought I see you again Percy." Said Peony.

"Same here Peony." Percy replied.

Peony looked at Sora, Donald, and Goofy and she said, "Donald and Goofy! It's great to see you two!" She ran up to them and hugged them.

"It's our pleasure Peony." Said Donald as Peony released him and Goofy.

"It's been seven years! It's great to see you Peony!" Said Goofy.

"I see that you have brought a new friend with you." Peony walked up to Sora and asked, "You must be Sora."

Sora looked at Peony with widened eyes. "Yes I am, and how did you know my name?"

"Oh I'm going to be the Royal Sorceress one day, I learned all the names of the other characters in the worlds with my crystal ball."

"Are you ready to go Peony?" Asked Percy.

Peony turned to Percy and said, "I am Percy. Shall we go?" She asked the others.

"Yes, let's go the Gummi Ship is waiting for us." Said Donald.

"Of course, I only got two bags and a basket. Come on Lily." Peony called to Lily. Lily jumped into the basket and barked two times as if she's saying "I'm ready."

"Are we going now Peony?" Asked Carmen as she popped out of the basket.

Sora, Percy, Donald, and Goofy jumped when they saw Carmen.

"Is that a live china doll?" Asked Percy.

"Yes. This is Carmen and I have other two dolls with me as well."

Ariadne and Rosella appeared from the basket, "This is Ariadne and Rosella. These dolls were my friends in the tower for seven years."

"It's nice to meet you." Said Ariadne.

"Yes it's great to meet new friends." Said Rosella. "Can we leave now?"

"Yes." Said Peony as she picked up the basket and one bag and said, "Let's go." So Percy carried one bag, which is very light.

"Wow this bag is so light!" Cried Percy.

"It's a magic bag." Said Peony. "It can carry anything you hold in it."

With another person in the group which now has five people, Sora, Percy, Peony, Donald, and Goofy all went into a single line and walked down the stairs and after reaching the bottom of the tower, they walked into the opening space of the tower and walked across the moat and got into the Gummi Ship and Donald and Goofy showed Peony the inside of the Gummi Ship and it had some beds and chairs and a table and told Percy and Peony that the two should rest since they got a long journey ahead. Donald, Goofy, and Sora sat themselves down in the seats of the pilots' area and after it blasted off, Peony was amazed at the universe they were in and she was looking forward to going to new worlds and explore them.

"Let's get some sleep Peony, we're gonna have a long journey." Said Percy.

"Okay, Percy."

Percy and Peony went down to the lower portion of the ship and sat on the beds from each side of the wall. Toto appeared and jumped on Percy's lap and noticed Lily on Peony's lap and barked at her and Lily barked at him gently. Peony stroked Lily and said, "Don't worry Lily. I'm sure you and Toto will be good friends."

"Easy Toto, Toto gets feisty around strangers but when he gets to know you, he's fine." Said Percy as he stroked Toto's head.

Peony noticed the cut on her brother's arm. "You're wounded!" She cried.

"It's nothing," he said. "It was from fighting that spider."

"Let me heal you." Said Peony as she walked towards her brother.

"What are you doing?" Asked Percy as Peony took his arm.

"Just watch." Said Peony as her right hand touched the cut, it glowed yellow and the wound closed and so did the tear on Percy's sleeve.

Percy gasped. "How did you do that?" He asked stunned.

"I learned about healing from Master." Said Peony. "You might have it too."

"I guess so." Said Percy. "So Peony, I noticed that you don't have a key blade since I got one."

Peony responded, "I wasn't really interested in getting a keyblade, but I do have a wand since I wanted to be the Royal Sorceress. Master Yen Sid gave it to me, after passing the test and making me his heiress."

"Why were you locked in that tower Peony?" Asked Percy.

"It was for my safety and to be safe from the Heartless." Said Peony, she did not feel like telling Percy and her new friends that she is a Princess of Heart. Only when she feel like when the time is right.

Percy said, "I guess that's why we were separated and our memories were erased about each other."

"Yes, that is true." Said Peony.

"We've got a long journey ahead of us, so let's get some sleep." Said Percy as he took off his boots and crown and laid himself on his bed and pulled a blanket over himself and Toto curled up on the end of the bed and fell asleep.

Peony took off her shoes and she laid herself on the bed and pulled a blanket over herself. Lily curled up on her mistress' bed and fell asleep.

"Good night Percy." Said Peony.

"Good night Peony." Said Percy.

Then the twins fell fast asleep and dreamed of the adventures waiting for them.


End file.
